Once upon a time
by Orangy Racoon
Summary: serie de one-shots: El destino de Aizen, era ser homosexual,si o si Cap 2: La medicina alternativa aveces es dolorosa,el capitán Hitsugaya lo vivió en carne propia
1. Como Aizen perdio a su mejor amigo

Ah bueno…esto es un buen ejemplo de las estupideces que se les pueden ocurrir a uno comentando un manga en una conversación en el msn xD.

Advertencia de spoiler: es para quienes van al día…oh bueno si quieren también los que leen la wikipedia xD

**Y así fue como Aizen perdió a su mejor amigo…**

-Son 13 km…BANKAI…- La batalla había comenzado, el ex-capitán medio zorro se había puesto serio

…

-¡Oye Gin ten cuidado!- dijo Aizen, esquivando a duras penas, agachado semejante zampakuto.

-¡Que con cuidado he dicho!- dijo ahora esquivándola saltando

-Lo siento-

-¡Rayos!... ¡¿esa fue al propósito verdad?!- ahora la esquivo echándose hacia un lado

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir…-

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!!!!...MI CABELLO…¡¡¡MI HERMOSO CABELLO!!!...¡ES SUFICIENTE GIN, TE HAS QUEDADO SIN TU "PAGA"!-

-Oh no… ¡¿VES LO QUE HACES KUROSAKI IMBECIL?!...¡¡¡TU MUERES AQUÍ Y AHORA!!!- su sonrisa se borro para dejar paso a una cara, un gesto…digna del propio Zaraki Kempachi.

Y no solo el gesto, se había vuelto alguien bruto y despiadado…que sería de su vida sin esa adorada paga nocturna…por eso lo había dejado todo y ahora, lo había perdido. Pero no conto con que ya de por si era torpe con una espada de tanto tamaño, y que ahora se había vuelto más torpe aun…y en eso…el tiempo se detuvo para él y para Aizen…

…

-A…a…a…au…aah…ahora…ahora si…te que…que…quedaste sin…pa…pa…ga…enserio…….- dijo un más que adolorido Aizen…acababa de perder su posesión más preciada…más aun que su cabello

-Jajajaja…ya sabía yo que algo así te iba a pasar un día de estos, pedazo de metrosexual- decía el ex-shinigami, rodando en el suelo de la risa, y su hijo estaba igual.

-Jajajajajajaja…definitivamente era tu destino ser gay… ¿o me dirás que eso también lo planeaste?...jajajaja-

-Bueno Gin mejor seguimos- dijo secándose las lagrimas que la risa había dejado

-¿Gin?-

-Ey zorro-

-…-lo sentimos, el ex-capitán zorruno que está intentando contactar se encuentra en estado de trauma-shock, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde.


	2. Soluciones

No soy de las personas que contestan reviews…la razón? por mera flojera (pero sepan que es mi alimento y mi droga…no me desamparen D:!) pero hay alguien que me leyó la mente…es que a este pobre enano lo molestamos demasiado, pobre, en eso se va toda una tarde xD…bueh, subiré las mejores.

Akemi es una amiga mía que al igual que yo disfrutamos sacando de las casillas al capitán de bolsillo xD.

Bleach no me pertenece bla bla bla…al diablo con lo que ya saben lean el fic.

**Soluciones…¡Arriba la medicina alternativa:**

Había que hacer algo…

Es un grave problema

Aunque no fueron, las mejores soluciones

-_Primer paso: admitir que tienes un problema_

-Hola enano-saludaron con su siempre presente respeto por sus superiores

-¿Cómo le va…taicho de bolsillo-preguntaron con sorna

-¡¿Ahora qué quieren?-

-Uy pero que humor se trae… ¿donde le cabe tanta amargura en ese pequeño cuerpecito?-contestó Orbe ante su cálida bienvenida

-No debería ser así con la gente que lo quiere ayudar enano-

-¡¿Ayudarme?-Con un ligero tic en el ojo-¿¡ayudarme?...¡me ayudan largándose de mi oficina!…¡fuera fuera!-

-Oiga pero que tal…si esa ayuda fuera…que ya no tuviéramos razones para pensar que es…e-na-no- dijo esto último con énfasis

-¡Déjenme en paz y lárguense de una vez!-

Ignorando sus palabras se acomodaron en su despacho y comenzaron a pensar…

-_Segundo paso: Soluciones…_

-¿Sabes?...siempre me he preguntado… ¿cómo le habrá hecho el capitán Komamura para tener ese tamaño?-Comentó Orbe

-Pst…seguro que es cosa de su raza-Respondió Akemi

-No…creo que es algo que come-

-¿Comida para perros?-

-¡Bingo!-

La mirada maquiavélica que dirigieron hacia el pequeño capitán hizo que el pobre se erizara de pies a cabeza

-Capitán portátil…-

-¿De por casualidad no tendrá hambre?-

Por una vez, el joven sintió terror por aquel par de dementes

-¿Ha-hambre?-

-Si…preparamos algo delicioso solo para usted- sus sonrisas eran dignas de Ichimaru

-¿A-ah sí?... ¿q…q-q será?- tuvo miedo de saber la respuesta

-Oh vamos no temas pequeño…ven a ver…-

-…-Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, eso sonaba a trampa, pero bueno…prefirió darles el beneficio de la duda, de todas formas…no iba a pasar nada además de que si pasaba algo, el podría defenderse, era un capitán…se acercó, con cautela…

E igual lo tomaron desprevenido

-¡¿pero que mier…?-fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de encontrarse con un plato en la boca, de sabor extraño…había una parte más pastosa y otra seca y crujiente

-Supusimos que si la comida de perro influyo en los 2, 88 del capitán Komamura…algo podría hacer por usted-de nuevo aparecieron sus sonrisas, pareciera que se la hubieran arrebatado a Gin

-¡puaj!-comenzó a escupir la comida

-ah no, eso no, niño malo…tienes que comerte toda tu comida…anda, ahora se un buen chico y cómelo todo ¡te ayudará a crecer sano y fuerte!- dijeron, antes de atragantarlo con más y más comida para perros

-¡cof cof!-

-¿Se estará ahogando?-

-Nah…-

-Yo creo que sí- insistía Akemi

-Nah…-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Oh dios mio se nos muere!...aaah…rápido trae la leche

-¡Aquí esta!- y ahora, lo ahogaban con litros y litros de leche, aunque sin embargo, funcionó

Al rato

-¡Están locas!...¡LARGO!-el capitán, bastante calmado, las corrió amablemente de su oficina

-Tengo sueño…-bostezo-mejor echaré un sueñito, hasta al rato- dijo Orbe, acomodándose en el sofá e ignorando al joven capitán

-Buena idea- dijo Akemi mientras se acomodaba en el otro sofá

-¡LARGO DIJE!-

-No seas tan amargado que solo te ayudamos-

-Seh…ande que solo la gente que lo quiere mucho carga por 10 calles con un saco y un montón de latas de comida para perros para usted-

-¿A quién y con qué dinero pagaron?- ya se había dado cuenta de lo que eran capaces, mejor cuidarse

-A un imbécil por supuesto…emh…cofcofrenjicoff coff y con su dinero-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-¡Bueno no se queje que total usted se lo trago!-

-¡Oh claro!...seguro no se preocupen…solo…solo… ¡SOLO ME HICIERON TRAGAR KILOS DE COMIDA PARA PERROS Y ENCIMA SE GASTARON MI DINERO!-

-No se queje que las soluciones que propone la medicina alternativa así son ;D-

Al fin se me quito la flojera y lo termine wiiii ^^…siguiente: los gatitos de hueco mundo xD


End file.
